


Frosty For Your Thoughts

by fanficfriends



Series: Session 1 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Wendy's "Always Fresh Never Frozen" Commercials, Wendy's Employee Training Videos
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, dream soulmates au because thats the best one objectively, wolaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: Two Smith College students find each other find each other in a chilling romance... what will happen when the weather turns warmer?
Relationships: Wendy (Wendy's Fast Food)/Olaf (Frozen)
Series: Session 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535435
Kudos: 4





	Frosty For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Never use an unprotected carrot guys!

Wendy stared at herself in the grimy mirror of her dorm. It was warped slightly, and the lighting in the room was terrible, but nothing could stop the bright red braids that hung gently on her shoulders from illuminating the room. Convocation was in one hour, and she still didn’t know what to wear. The theme was Winter wesley, and Wendy was ready to go in snowflake nipple pasties and iridescent body glitter. Still, something was missing. 

“Is it the costume?”

She whispered to herself. Wendy knew she looked incredible, from her white fishnets up to her sparkly eye shadow, yet she felt empty. 

“Maybe.. it’s something else”

She breathed. Wendy, the heiress to a burger fortune, a mascot of the beloved brand, for the first time was feeling lost. Everything in her life had been perfect until now, but she was missing her home, her spicy chicken sandwiches, and above all, a frosty.

“Oh what I would do for a frosty.”

Suddenly, a knock on the door. One of the Hons was yelling. Throwing on some last minute lip gloss, Wendy rushed down the stairs. She was too preoccupied to notice how everyone looked at her, the longing glances she received during her house photos before hand, how everyone shuffled to be near to her. 

Before she knew it, she was in JMG, deafened by the sound of thousands of horny lesbians screaming over a whole ampatheater’s sound system. To be fair, she was one of them. She screamed, chanted welsley’s house cheer, and watched the halves of the quad fight it out. Amidst the throng, she felt like she could scream anything and it wouldn’t matter. She opened her mouth to profess her lonelyness, to preach her need for a frosty, to do something-

“I-

And then she caught eyes with them. They were petite and gleaming with the most beautiful smile. Their kind eyes arched over their sculpted face, as if it had been carved from marble. Or ice. Or something- they were like Snow White, but already she could tell they had more fire than that dopey wench. And oh, their body was nice too. They were all curves, except for their thin, but sturdy arms. Their hair was charmingly spiked into a spindly sprout atop their head. They would have had cheekbones that could cut like knives, if they had bones. 

“Who is that”.

She yelled over the crowd to her friend, the duchess Sanders.

“I think their name is Olaf. I’ve heard they’re a transfer student from my friends in the quad. I think they might be an ESS major, or something idk they’re not from around here”

As KMac continued to drown in the roar of slutty queer students, Wendy made her escape down to the CC. Everyone wanted to dance with her, but she was looking for them. She bounced around the crowd, hopping from circle to circle, snack table to t-shirt booth. She even checked the bouncy castle. Making her way back into the crowd, she bumped into something cold, yet strangely warm. Their eyes were dark orbs soulfulness, their dimples sparkling in the light of the CC. She knew. They knew. Hand met stick, sparkly winter thong-dressed hip met snowy curve, and as they danced, both knew this would last forever. 

“Gee isn’t this great!”

Olaf smiled.

“Oh Olaf. I’ve been looking for someone like you my whole life. You may be cold, but god are you hot.”

“You really build me up”

“The only thing that I could want now is a frosty.”

Olaf turned and looked at her, a sly look on their face. Their frigid, chiseled lips curled up into a grin. They leaned forward.

“I think I could help you with that one…”

It had been a year since Wendy and Olaf’s worlds collided. No relationship is perfect, but Wolaf came damn near close. Every moment they spent together glistened like freshly fallen snow. Olaf learned that getting too hot can make you melt, in good and bad ways. The fast food princess gained a new appreciation for carrots. Time flew, and summer came upon the college. 

“Til next winter?”

Said Olaf, dripping slowly. Wendy gently kissed the soggy snow person as they boarded their plane for Sweden.

“Til next”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice XD lol this is my first fic in this fandom hope you guys like it! Please leave comments!!1!!1!


End file.
